


Giantess Alphys X Flowey: Vengeful Torment

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorkable, Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Bombing, Bondage, Brain Damage, Brains, Buildings, Cannibalism, Crying, Demonic Possession, Depressing, Destruction, Domestic Undertale, Ears, Eldritch, Fanfiction, Fetish, Flowers, Foot Fetish, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Genocide, Giantess - Freeform, Glasses, Godzilla - Freeform, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Internal Conflict, Lizards, Loss of Parent(s), Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multi, Murder, Need Brain Bleach, New York City, Nudity, Partial Mind Control, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape, S&M, Sabotage, Sadism, Screaming, Tentacle Rape, Terrorism, Torture, Video & Computer Games, Vore, Whipping, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: In what is quite easily the single most fucked-up (and probably saddest) Undertale fanfic so far, Flowey goes inside Alphys' head and takes control over her brain, eagerly seeking his revenge for what Alphys did to him and his mother in the previous stories Motherly Fuckery and Incestual Apocalypse.How, you may ask? Why, only by doing infinitely WORSE things to HER in return, of course, including but not limited to making her actively destroy everything she loves and holds dear to her and quite literally torturing her to freaking DEATH!You know, for KIDS!





	1. Chapter 1

Giantess Alphys X Flowey: Vengeful Torment

PART 1

It was just another typical day in the Underground, with the birds singing and the flowers blooming and the crickets chirping ominously, when Alphys was finally, at long last, released from prison and successfully re-evaluated and (hopefully) cured of her insanity at the mental ward of the local hospital in Waterfall...which just so happened to be the exact same building in which she had raped her elephant psychiatrist Falarpe about a month ago, funnily enough.

"So, if I were to ask you right here and right now, would you say that you've finally gotten over and overcome your rather pressing 'amalgamation of disagreeing minds trapped in one body' issue?" Falarpe asked Alphys (who was currently sitting across from her at her desk in her office) inquisitively, crossing her legs and stroking her ears as she held her pencil tightly in her trunk and looked down boredly at the extensive notes that she had written down on her clipboard while Alphys shook in her seat and nervously racked her brain for a suitable answer.

"Um...y-YES, I suppose?" Alphys stammered awkwardly, drumming her fingers together and squirming anxiously in her seat while Falarpe just absentmindedly stared at her, trying with all of her might to resist bursting out into a fangirl fit from how adorably cute and chubby the little lizard nerd was.

"Aww, you shouldn't have even TOLD me, you silly GOOSE!" Falarpe laughed teasingly at Alphys as she put down her pencil, wrapped her trunk around Alphys and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, how I yearn for death's sweet embrace..." Alphys groaned internally, choking and gasping for air and flailing her arms about while Falarpe blushed and giggled, stroking the poor little thing's Sonic quills lovingly as she set her back down onto her stubby little feet and walked her out the door while one particularly mischievous little flower popped out from the flowerpot on Falarpe's desk right behind them, amazingly unbeknownst to the both of them.

"Oh, believe me, you're going to freaking KNOW what it FEELS like by the time that I'm THROUGH with you!" Flowey rubbed his leaves together and cackled evilly, burrowing himself into the ground and secretly following Alphys back to her home in Hotland with malicious intent.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"Alright, honey, call me back if you ever need anything else, okay?" Falarpe eagerly requested of Alphys, patting her on the back reassuringly as the two of them reached the front door to Alphys' massive, ostentatiously spacious Lab facility in Hotland, the lava bubbling dangerously beneath them as they stood precariously atop one of Hotland's many vast, towering and winding rock formations, gazing nervously at the fiery sea down below and shuddering with fear in response.

"Sure thing, Ellie!" Alphys giggled, stretching up onto her tiptoes and lovingly smooching Falarpe right on the left one of her big floppy ears as she smugly turned tail, walked through the doorway back into her lab and then used the control panel on the other side of it to tightly shut the door behind her, while Falarpe just stood there and blushed embarrassedly and somewhat infatuatedly, with her hands placed firmly on her cheeks in surprise.

"Alright, so...now that that mushiness is over with, I'd say it's about time I went downstairs and took a nice relaxing nap to ease the pain of what I've been through these last several weeks...hopefully, dare I say, without anyone trying to go inside my freaking head and torture me!" Alphys sighed with relief as she trudged exhaustedly across her adorably anime-decoration-sprinkled lab, feeling the weight of her sins weighing down heavily on her each step as she reluctantly approached the elevator...when all of a sudden, the door rang unexpectedly!

"Hey, look, someone left what appears to be a very important MAIL package for you!" Falarpe chuckled merrily as she took her hands out from behind her back and displayed an overtly cylindrical cardboard package to Alphys, who curiously stroked her chin in response.

"Hmm, I wonder what THIS could be?" Alphys teased Falarpe somewhat sarcastically, scanning her eyes diligently over the package and noting how much it clearly resembled a flowerpot.

"Well, it DOES say on the tag sticker that Asriel sent it directly to your address himself, so all I really know for sure here is that it ostensibly must be something extremely important, right?" Falarpe asked Alphys somewhat interestedly, shrugging her shoulders at the fact that she clearly couldn't come up with anything else worthwhile to say about it at the moment while Alphys glared irritatedly at her for knowingly stating the blatantly obvious to her.

"RIGHT..." Alphys rolled her eyes and sighed dejectedly as she walked back into her lab and unceremoniously shut the door behind her yet again, eyeing the package suspiciously as she walked all the way back over to her elevator (which was very thinly disguised as the men's bathroom, of course) and took it straight down into her basement for her afternoon nap.

"You know what, I think I'll just deal with this stupid thing later, because I'm pretty sure I already know very well exactly what it is anyway." Alphys groaned, wondering just how stupid Asriel actually thought she was (or perhaps just liked to think she was) as she continued trudging her way along through the dark, grimy and mazelike hallways of her True Lab until she reached the massive bedroom, in which a disturbingly large number of guest beds was arranged in perfect rows for her and her beloved...pets, so to speak. Well, more like eldritch abominations from the depths of hell itself, obviously, but still, I'm pretty sure you get the idea regardless, right?

"Alright, guys, how's it going?" Alphys sighed on her poor Amalgamates' behalf and reluctantly asked them, glancing around the room to see what each of them was currently up to at the moment.

"Sn...o...wy..." Snowdrake's Mother (Snowy) moaned in despair as she miserably and rather pathetically attempted to play a flute with her right mouth while her left one (and the entire respective half of her body that said mouth belonged to) disgustingly melted and sloughed right off onto the floor and then inexplicably reformed itself in an endless, agonizing cycle.

"You know, I think I just officially discovered what Snowy's actually GOOD for!" Lemon Bread laughed, smiling a massive, toothy, rotten, moldy, slimy grin as she somewhat humiliatedly squeezed the excess droplets of lemon juice from her recent breastfeeding out of her tits.

"I think I just finally found a CAGE that I can actually FIT into!" Reaper Bird laughed, vaginal fluids dripping out from both his mask and the gaping hole in-between his legs as he stood valiantly before Alphys, with bondage outfit on body, toe rings on talons, and whip in wing.

"AWOOOOOOF..." Endogeny whimpered and sobbed, cradling a portrait of his former dog family in his multitude of slimy tentacles as his face began to leak gooey pseudopods all over the floor.

"WELL, then..." Alphys sighed, facepalming herself in utter disappointment (as well as more than a slight tinge of absolute disgust) as she glanced over toward the back hallway where the doorway to the bathroom was located. "I'm just going to take a shower and crash in bed, alright?"

"OKAY!" all of the Amalgamates laughed in unison, choking and coughing up dismembered semi-liquid pieces of their own former bodies as Alphys ran over to the bathroom, threw her lab coat off and hopped right into the shower, hopefully just for a quick rinse and nothing more.

"La-di-da-dee-dum..." Alphys hummed and sang peacefully as she rinsed herself with steamily hot water and lathered herself lovingly with soap until she resembled an adorably fluffy little buck-toothed lizard-lamb with fur made of bubbles, clearly not wanting to be bothered any further.

"Wait, WHAT THE HELL?!" Alphys shrieked at the top of her lungs and out her hands up over her mouth in surprise; right when she had just finished washing the soap off of herself, a bunch of nasty, gooey, squid-like tentacles had just reached straight up through the drainage pipe and fondled her vagina!

"Come on, why don't you come on over here and PLAY with me?" Memoryhead teased her as he teleported over into the other side of the bathtub (revealing his horrifying, skull-shaped body with at least one eyeball in its sockets for each tentacle), duplicated himself into three, and then tightly wrapped his eye-tentacles around her and began passionately raping her in literally every single socket he knew how, while she just screamed loudly with pleasure.

"Hey, what's all that obnoxious SCREAMING about?" Reaper Bird hollered and squawked at her, massaging Snowy's back with his wings as he cringed in disgust, searching frantically for another excuse to look away while Endogeny curled up on the floor and snored peacefully, the numerous cat-shadows in-between his legs just-as-adorably following suit in the process.

"Oh, I'LL give you something to fricking SCREAM about!" Lemon Bread chuckled as she ran over to the bedroom refridgerator, grabbed not one but two glasses of more-than-likely-self-produced lemon juice right off of the very top shelf, then ran all the way over into the bathroom with one glass in each hand and poured both of them simultaneously into Alphys' eyes!

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Alphys could be heard shrieking in pain from all the way outside.

MEANWHILE, UP AT THE INTERSECTION NEAR ALPHYS' FRONT DOOR...

"Man, I wonder if that's what GAY sex sounds like?" Royal Guard 1 asked Royal Guard 2, his bunny ears flapping valiantly in the wind as he fiercely thrusted his kosher dill-pickle into the aforementioned Royal Guard 2's gaping and ravenous bunghole (luckily, no one else was around).

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Royal Guard 2 shrieked and roared with pleasure, blowing a white-hot stream of fire all over the place as his beloved rabbit boyfriend filled his butt with his love.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE TRUE LAB DOWN BELOW...

"Alright, that's it, you have OFFICIALLY lost your laundry-handling privileges!" Alphys scolded Memoryhead angrily, smacking him across the face(s) as he reflexively winced and shut his eyes in surprise.

"And as for YOU, Lemon Bread..." Alphys sneered even more angrily at Lemon Bread, pointing a finger sternly at her. "I swear to God, if you pull that freaking lemon-juice-in-the-eyes prank on me ONE more goddamned time, I am going to PERSONALLY bite off those damned breasts of yours myself!"

"Oh, I'm sure you WILL!" a not-so-mysterious voice laughed behind her.

"HUH?! Who said that?!" Alphys gasped in shock as she swung around on her heels and looked behind her, only to find Reaper Bird eagerly and lovingly unwrapping her new present for her, revealing...but of course, what else could it even possibly be, really...a great big flowerpot!

"Oh, dear god, it's YOU, isn't it?" Alphys sighed exhaustedly, clearly not being even remotely in the mood to deal with Flowey's type at the moment...but alas, there he was, popping right out of the rather confusingly infertile soil in his pot and grinning devilishly at her as only the most horribly mischievous, frightfully sadistic and wonderfully awful of ideas regarding what he was planning to do to the poor lizard-lady immediately began running copiously through his head.

"Greetings, my adorkable FRIEND!" Flowey spat at Alphys sarcastically as she rather nervously scooped up his flowerpot into her arms and glared at him suspiciously, knowing his type excruciatingly well and foreseeing exactly what he was going to end up trying a very long ways in advance as he loudly and annoyingly cleared his throat and eagerly continued speaking.

"It certainly seems as if you snuck into Toriel's head about a month ago and...WELL...did quite a bit of DAMAGE in there, albeit mainly just to her self-esteem and overall feelings toward her husband!" Flowey laughed grimly, wincing in disgust as he remembered how Alphys had gone inside Toriel's brain and taken control over her body in order to make her brutally, violently rape her own son and husband while she just sat in there and deplorably masturbated herself to it.

"Yeah, I'll admit that I'm actually REALLY sorry for that..." Alphys blushed and sighed, remembering how she had later sent Toriel a heart-shaped box of chocolates with a very long, very detailed and immensely sincere note of apology hidden dearly inside out of sheer guilt and pity at how absolutely abysmally she had treated the poor goat-woman and her family on that dreadful night.

"No, you're NOT!" Flowey hissed agitatedly at her, rustling his leaves at her and shedding several bittersweet tears. "It was an act of DISGUSTINGLY selfish and HORRIBLY misguided revenge on my sweet, innocent mother for something that she didn't even freaking DO in the FIRST goddamned place! In fact, I was actually the one responsible for the very same thing that YOU just randomly decided to go off on your own completely fucking retarded little tangent and strike back at HER for; she was literally the goddamned VICTIM, for crying out loud!"

"How on EARTH was she NOT the one ultimately responsible?" Alphys yelled angrily back at him, shaking his flowerpot violently and frantically in a desperate attempt to shake some (non)sense into him. "For God's sake, SHE was the one that let you watch that utterly degrading, pornographic shit-fest of a show that me and Undyne put out about ourselves on TV, which is EXACTLY where you eventually ended up getting your absurdly nasty ideas that VERY quickly ended up getting BOTH of us into this utterly disastrous MESS, is it NOT?!"

"Okay, you know what? Fine, have it YOUR way!" Flowey shrugged irritatedly, rolling his eyes smugly as he falsely admitted his so-called defeat against Alphys in the argument. "However, don't blame ME when suddenly, right out of the blue, YOU'RE the one getting the very biological SOURCE of her own deepest and darkest secrets LITERALLY intruded upon!"

"What...what are you GETTING at here?" Alphys asked Flowey suspiciously, leaning her nose toward him and sniffing him cautiously. "Something smells rather FISHY here, if I do say so myself!"

"HA! PSYCHE!" Flowey laughed uproariously as he took advantage of Alphys' petulant nosiness and used the opportunity to get himself sniffed right up the poor girl's snout and directly into her award-winning brain!

"OH, GOD, NO...PLEASE, NO...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Alphys stammered and screamed in helpless terror, immediately jamming her hand into her pocket and yanking out her cell phone to call Undyne for help while Flowey made his way up onto the very top of her cerebral cortex, produced a multitude of vine-dicks from his roots, wrapped them tightly around her brain, and then proceeded to plug them very deeply into her vast network of cerebral folds and wrinkles.

"UNDYNE, HELP ME, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I'VE GOT A PSYCHOTIC MURDERING SUNFLOWER IN MY HEAD AND I CAN'T GET IT- OWWWWWWW!" Alphys screamed in pain, holding her cell phone with one hand and clutching her head in terror with the other.

"Heh, looks like I accidentally pulled a few WIRES in there!" Flowey laughed as he began violently thrusting his vines deep into Alphys' neural pathways and moaning loudly with delight.

"Alphys, my GOD, are you okay?!" Undyne stammered in fright, grabbing her energy spear and anxiously bolting out her front door on an urgent trip to Hotland while Flowey blushed deeply and crooned with immense pleasure, clearly getting ready to have the biggest climax of his life.

"Do I freaking SOUND okay to- YOWWWWWW!" Alphys shrieked in pain, leaping into the air and cartoonishly flashing between skin and skeleton mode as Flowey had such an incredibly gigantic orgasm into her brain that it somehow managed to electrocute both him AND her at the same time!

"Alphys? ALPHYS?! Oh, dear god, her freaking PHONE must've died or some shit!" Undyne stammered in terror as she hastily leapt off the riverperson's boat into Hotland and sprinted her way through the bottom-right corner of the entrance intersection, straight into Alphys' lab.

"FLOWER IN HEAD, FLOWER IN HEAD..." Alphys writhed on the floor in fetal position and mumbled to herself dementedly, sucking her thumb in terror as Flowey burrowed his way directly into her central nervous system and logged himself into the central-control-unit supercomputer located deep inside her brain while Undyne stepped out of the elevator and charged through the mazelike hallways of the True Lab at full speed, yelling out Alphys' name along the way just to see if she would eventually respond and reveal where she was!

"Oh dear, you poor thing, what happened?" Undyne asked Alphys curiously, scooping her up into her loving embrace with one arm and scratching her head in confusion with the other while Alphys' eyes swirled around dizzily; meanwhile, Flowey cleared his throat, turned on Alphys' microphone, and explained through her mouth but in his own words what was going on here.

"You see, this little lizard BITCH here decided to cross several, I repeat, SEVERAL, of society's most absolutely BASIC and FIRMLY set-in-stone freaking RULES on what IS and ISN'T freaking ACCEPTABLE in modern-day society!" Alflowey explained, shrugging and shaking his head disappointedly.

"How SO, exactly?" Undyne asked him inquiringly, cocking a rather suspiciously doubting eyebrow at him. "I've known this poor girl for QUITE some time here, and I know for a FACT that apart from her rather...unfortunate creation of the Amalgamates, she would absolutely NEVER do anything of the SORT!"

"Ah, but THAT'S exactly where you're dead WRONG, you see!" Alflowey laughed as he shrugged and shook his head yet again, for the second time in a row, and (of course) with the EXACT same shit-eating grin on his face, just to add playfully mischievous insult to injury.

"I said HOW, exactly? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Undyne yelled at him in frustration as she threw Alphys' body across the room and into the wall, leaving a massive lizard-shaped crack in it and sending her tumbling dizzily onto the floor while Flowey retook control over her and continued.

"OH, JESUS, YOU POOR BABY!" Undyne cried sympathetically, gently scooping up Alphys' body into her arms and kissing it while she just rolled her eyes and groaned embarrassedly in response.

"Anyway, as I was SAYING..." Alflowey sighed, facepalming himself humiliatedly, "it goes like this: first, she openly, I repeat, OPENLY gave me her undivided permission to shrink myself and sneak inside Toriel's head so that I could aggressively fuck with it, both figuratively and even freaking LITERALLY somehow...then, she fucking blamed TORIEL for it and decided to selfishly enact revenge on HER shortly afterward by going inside HER head and making her violently, brutally RAPE both me AND her freaking husband! I'm telling you, this girlfriend of yours is a total goddamned NUTCASE with the lid ready to blow off at literally ANY goddamned second!"

"Do you not UNDERSTAND how freaking DANGEROUS she is? WELL?! DO YOU?!" Alflowey desperately, furiously begged to know as he grabbed Undyne by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Well...I, uh, GUESS I do..." Undyne blushed and sighed embarrassedly, turning the other cheek both literally and figuratively while Alflowey glared smugly and rather seductively at her, licking his lips.

"HA! You GUESS you do! Come on, let's GET em, boys!" Alflowey laughed maniacally as he whistled loudly for the Amalgamates, who all immediately gathered around him and awaited his next command while Flowey fiddled about in Alphys' brain and changed the manual control override settings to HALFWAY AWARE AND ALMOST IN CONTROL OF HERSELF.

"Oh, boy, this is going to be so much FUN!" Flowey laughed through the microphone as he hacked his way into Alphys' memory banks, clicked over into the Alphys X Undyne porn section, and hit the CLEAR ALL button while the Amalgamates horrifyingly surrounded Alphys outside, their mouths, sexual organs and basically everything in-between dripping with primordial ooze as they licked their lips and slowly but surely advanced toward her.

"BACK AWAY FROM THY BELOVED WAIFU, WRETCHED BEASTS OF YORE!" Undyne valiantly yelled, comically misusing both of the Old English words that she had used in her sentence while Alphys bit her jaws and held her breath to keep herself from busting out laughing at her.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it's already FAR too late for THAT, sweethearts!" Flowey cackled maliciously as he led both his deeply interrelated new victims and the Amalgamates to an adorably pink table, sat them down in a bunch of equally cute and fluffy chairs, and poured them cups of tea.

PART 2

"What the hell's going ON here?!" Undyne yelled in both anger and slight confusion as she glanced around herself and saw all of the Amalgamates drinking what...appeared to be tea?

"We're gonna have ourselves a nice little TEA party, and you'd better believe that it's gonna be LOTS of fun, you HEAR?!" Flowey laughed uproariously and rather creepily as well, briefly popping out from Alphys' right ear just to make an incredibly lame hearing pun while she and Undyne reluctantly glanced down at their cups and gulped nervously, not wanting to drink whatever the hell Flowey had very obviously spiked their tea with (probably determination).

"Well, if you say so- I MEAN AFFIRMATIVE, SERGEANT!" Alphys laughed awkwardly, her eyes crossing in awkward directions as Flowey took control over her arms and forced her to guzzle down the entire cup of tea herself and then jump up on top of the table, walk over to Undyne and force-feed the entire piping-hot cup of scalding liquid right down HER throat as well.

"HEY, what the hell GIVES?!" Undyne yelled angrily at Alphys, shoving her across the table.

"Undyne, PLEASE help me! I'm not even in control of my own actions, and now I suddenly feel like I'm literally going to freaking MELT any second!" Alphys screamed in terror, clutching her head.

"Oh, god, you freaking spiked our drinks with determination, DIDN'T you?!" Undyne yelled furiously at Flowey, wishing that she had a way to get inside Alphys' head and get the son of a bitch out; unfortunately, Alphys had very recently gotten permanently rid of her shrink ray and all of its duplicates for good due to the previous events that it had caused with her and Toriel.

"Of COURSE I did, suckers! Now you all have but a few measly HOURS before you BOTH melt into the utterly pathetic puddles of protoplasm you are...perhaps even fused TOGETHER like the shamelessly loving and ridiculously over-attached soulmates you always were, always have been and ALWAYS WILL BE!" Alflowey laughed maniacally, slinging the dining clpth right off of the table and sending the delicate china flying all over the place in a storm of fancy drinking receptacles and razor-sharp glass shards as he got out a pair of individual pairs of stocks, placed both of them atop the table and locked Undyne's feet into one of them...but not before spastically running all over the room barefoot and getting all kinds of cuts on her feet from the glass, of course!

"YOU TOO, CHUCKLE-NUTS!" Alflowey continued laughing like an idiot as he climbed up onto the table (leaving a nasty trail of bloody footprints behind him, no less) and forcefully yanked Undyne's boots off, revealing her pink-and-purple-striped, orange-fish-patterned socks while everyone in the dining room laughed uproariously at her, then proceeded to finally yank those off as well, revealing her almost unbelievably horrendous-smelling, uber-sweaty bare feet!

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: The so-called "blood" in these fics is actually just dark-red liquid dust.)

"OH, SWEET HEAVENS, YOUR WEB-TOED SOLES ARE SO FREAKING GORGEOUS!" Alflowey gasped, panted and moaned with delight, already acquiring a massive erection underneath his lab coat as he crossed his legs awkwardly, covered his crotch with his hands and blushed humiliatedly while Undyne and all of the Amalgamates stared at him in equal confusion.

"So, um...are you saying you want to worship them or what?" Undyne asked teasingly, waving her feet in Alphys' face and letting her toes sexily wiggle in the wind while Alphys briefly regained control over herself, squatted down on all fours atop the table, and began rabidly drooling and hanging out her tongue like a dog as she struggled with all her might to resist licking her girlfriend's beautiful, gorgeous, sweaty, dirty soles...then suddenly slapped herself across the face!

"BAD ALPHYS! BAD!" Alflowey scolded himself as he used the razor-sharp claws of his own gorgeous lizard feet to slash at Undyne's soft and squishy soles, leaving deep cuts in both of them and causing the poor fish lady to yelp in pain as her feet also started bleeding as well.

"Aww, you want me to nurse your little boo-boos? Well, TOO FUCKING BAD, bitch!" Alflowey laughed as he produced a long, thorny vine from the right nostril of his currently bleeding nose, grew a disproportionately large hand onto the end of it, and slapped Undyne in the face with it.

"I'M RICK JAMES, BITCH!" Alflowey chortled merrily, causing all of the surrounding Amalgamates to laugh uproariously as he teasingly wiggled his scaly lizard toes in Undyne's face before finally bringing his left foot directly up to her mouth and shoving it right in.

"So tell me, Undyne, how does your utter FAILURE to fetishistically restrain yourself taste?!" Alflowey yelled angrily at Undyne as she lovingly sucked his toes and blushed adorably, already beginning to acquire a notoriously massive bulge in the crotch area of her blue jeans.

"Tastes GOOD, doesn't it? DOESN'T IT?!" Alflowey laughed maniacally, wincing from the pain of Undyne sinking her teeth into his left foot as he took his right, pressed it deeply into Undyne's crotch area, and began stroking the source of her bulge up and down like his life depended on it while she was busy ravenously licking every last filthy nook and sweat-dripping crevice of his left foot like there was no tomorrow, trying desperately to resist masturbating in the process.

"OHHHHHH, BABYYYYYY!" Undyne threw her head back, moaned and screamed with delight as she almost instantaneously creamed herself at maximum power, leaving a large portion of her underwear sopping wet and even leaving a fairly sizable cum stain in her jeans.

"Well then, let's just see how good THIS tastes, SHALL we?!" Alflowey yelled lividly at Undyne as he used his lethally sharp lizard toenails to leave a myriad of agonizingly painful cuts in her mouth while the poor fish lady screamed and cried and drooled blood from her mouth in agony.

"IT TASTES...LIKE PENNIES..." Undyne grunted in pain as she nursed her copiously bleeding yet rapidly healing mouth wounds with her tongue and thanked the gods internally for her regenerative abilities while Alflowey walked over to the other side of the table, brought the stocks over to a spot right next to where Undyne was sitting on the table, and locked himself into them while Reaper Bird unlocked Undyne's stocks and pulled off her jeans and underwear.

"My, my, what an incredibly slutty OUTFIT you have!" Undyne laughed at Reaper Bird while Alflowey meticulously unbuttoned his lab coat one button at a time and then just unceremoniously flung it right off onto the floor, revealing his utterly breathtaking man-boobs as Lemon Bread gawked in absolute amazement, her lemon breasts turning into limes with envy as Alflowey teased her.

"Why, only the better to FUCK you in, my dear!" Reaper Bird laughed heartily, nervously unzipping his mask and smooching Undyne right on the cheek with his rotten, pus-oozing vagina mouth (which actually took up quite literally his entire face, by the way) as he very eagerly yanked Undyne's tank-top and bra right off, revealing how...incredibly flat-chested she actually was.

"Undyne bad...Alphys...good..." Snowy moaned as she began vigorously stroking her elephant-like trunk (in other words, the penis of her stick-figure crest) with her left hand of all things.

"Alright, so first things first, before we fuck them, we need to TICKLE them first!" Lemon Bread chuckled, patting Reaper Bird and Endogeny on the backs(?) as the two of them stared at him confusedly.

"Um...why, may I ask?" Memoryhead inquired as he experimentally scratched Alphys' and Undyne's feet with his tentacles, causing the two of them to giggle and blush adorably.

"Because it's fun and humiliating!" Reaper Bird chuckled as he began nibbling on the very tip of Alphys' pudgy little tail while Endogeny licked her dainty little lizard soles lovingly, coating them in his gooey, sticky, slimy black slobber as her toes and tail wiggled and wagged respectively in a fit of discomfort.

"TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" Alphys clutched her snout, snorted and giggled; meanwwhile, Lemon Bread was busy digging his muscular, slimy hands into Undyne's armpits while Snowy used her double-mouth feature to passionately worship both of the fish lady's sexy feet at the same time.

"GWAHAHAHAHAH!" Undyne busted out laughing while Reaper Bird expanded upon his part of the bargain and began digging his squishy, gooey, ruffly feathers into Alphys' armpits.

"STAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP!" Alphys burst into hysterical laughter, pounding her fists on the table, wagging her tail and wiggling her toes frantically from sheer ticklishness overload as waterfalls of laughter-induced tears streamed rapidly down her intensely reddened face.

"PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEASE!" Undyne laughed and cried almost equally as hysterically as Memoryhead found literally all of her most sensitive spots and tickled her in literally every single one at the exact same time (yes, especially including the webs between her toes).

"So tell me, Flowey, what exactly WAS the point of that?" Alphys asked Flowey curiously, stroking her chin with wonderment as Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird respectively removed her stocks and Undyne's from both of their beautiful pairs of anthropomorphic feet and ceased tickling them.

"Why, to get you ready for the REAL deal, of course!" Flowey laughed as the Amalgamates immediately surrounded the poor girls and began closing right in for the kill, if you catch my drift. "Also, need I mention that you're kinda sorta being filmed on television right now?"

"OH, SWEET DEARIE ME, I'M ALREADY SO EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW!" Alphys and Undyne both screamed in utter humiliation, burying their heads in their hands while the Amalgamates eagerly unburied the delicious sexual organs from their bodies, prompting the poor girls to huddle together and lovingly hug each other for comfort while various bodily fluids of relatively unknown, often rather questionable origin(s) dripped all over the table and also onto them as well!

"Well, get used to it, because there's going to be an AWFUL lot more where THAT statement came from!" Alflowey laughed as Memoryhead lovingly wrapped his tentacles around the arms and legs of both him and Undyne, suspending the both of them in midair and ripe for the raping.

"YEAH, go ahead and SPREAD that glorious eagle of yours!" Lemon Bread laughed as Alphys suddenly became fully aware of her current situation and began trembling in utter terror and helplessness as she realized that Flowey and Memoryhead had spread her legs all the way apart in jumping-jack position, leaving her stinky unwashed cloaca open as wide as it could possibly go!

"Oh, don't you just LOVE being helplessly tortured by your own most utterly DESPISED creations? Doesn't it just make you feel absolutely FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC?!" Flowey popped out of Alphys' left nostril and laughed maniacally at her as Lemon Bread extended out her massive, thirty-six-inch-long, smegma-covered, slime-dripping cock and stroked it in-between her glorious lemon breasts in order to add some extra OOMPH and flavor to its magnificence.

"No, it makes me feel like you need to just GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD RIGHT NOW!" Alphys screamed and cried as Flowey retracted himself back into her brain and made her glare seductively at Lemon Bread and the massive trail of slug-mucus she was leaving on the floor as she slowly but surely inched her way toward Alphys, her cock becoming harder by the second.

"Hey there, Lemon Boy, wanna insert your DINGUS into my KADOOHICKEY?!" Alphys laughed maniacally, her eyes twitching about wildly as she struggled to break free of Flowey's control over her.

"Well, you know what they say, honey, there's always SWEET in SOUR!" Lemon Bread laughed uproariously, slapping herself on the chest uproariously while Alphys just stared disappointedly at her.

"Are you freaking DONE yet?" Alphys asked her eagerly.

"DONE?! Are you freaking KIDDING me?! We haven't even STARTED yet!" Lemon Bread laughed maniacally as she lovingly wrapped her protoplasmic husks of arms around Alphys (luckily, Memoryhead's tentacles were actually technically ghost tentacles, so they didn't get in the way at all) and began violently, forcefully inserting her gargantuan, lemon-flavored dong into Alphys' vagina, thrusting so incredibly hard and so excruciatingly fast that it completely and utterly ravaged the internal structure of the poor lizard woman's now-bleeding birth canal. Oh, and on top of that, just to quite close-to-literally add salt to the wounds, the lemon juice that Lemon Bread had coated her dick with immediately began seeping into each rip and tear!

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Alphys shrieked and wailed in agonizing pain from the copious amounts of lemon juice in her vaginal wounds as Lemon Bread then proceeded to shove her cock right down Alphys' throat while Memoryhead lowered her down a bit closer to the ground and began lovingly raping her right in the boobs, butt and vagina all at the same time with his tentacles.

"So tell me, Alphys, how does THIS taste?" Lemon Bread laughed teasingly at her with a smug wink while the poor thing began gagging and throwing up all kinds of puke onto her already-infamously-disgusting cock while Undyne basically did the exact same shit with Reaper Bird.

"Probably (GAG) better than (HURK) I do, that's for damned sure!" Alphys sighed, gagging and puking as Lemon Bread finally removed her dick from Alphys' mouth and sophisticatedally stared in admiration as the trailing stream of cum that she had just left between one of her extremely unfortunate victim's orifices and her massive, tantalizingly delicious horse cock.

"You know what? How's about we try putting that theory to the TEST?" Lemon Bread laughed as she promptly shoved Alphys into her mouth, releasing her from her tentacle bonds at the cost of having to deal with one seriously nasty case of halitosis, and began chewing her viciously.

MEANWHILE, FROM UNDYNE'S POINT OF VIEW...

"Alright, so you ate out ONE, now eat out the OTHER!" Reaper Bird laughed as Undyne buried her head deep into Reaper Bird's vag-mouth and licked out the absolutely disgusting, hairy, moldy and parasitic mess of festering, putrid, slimy fuzz from its many, many folds and crevices while Reaper Bird brandished his whip and began spanking her barely-legally-aged ass with it.

"Oh, COME ON, haven't you already whipped me more than enough already?!" Undyne complained angrily as she used her razor-sharp teeth to bite down on his delicate and sensitive vaginal tissue, causing him to moan loudly and squirm in dreadful pain.

"OW, JESUS CHRIST! TEETH, UNDYNE, TEETH!" Reaper Bird yelled frustratedly at Undyne, dropping his whip and kneeling down onto the ground while Undyne was released from her tentacle bonds, allowing her to sneak up behind Reaper Bird and jam not one but TWO seperate energy spears into him; one into his regular vagina, and the other into his bunghole.

"SQUAWK!" Reaper Bird shrieked in pain as bloody cum gushed out from not one but BOTH of said orifices of his body, prompting him to then grab Undyne and shove her right into Lemon Bread's gaping maw in frustration. "Hmph, let's see how YOU like it in there, you little cunt!"

"Say, how's it SMELL in there?" Lemon Bread teased both her and Alphys, the latter of which was clinging for dear life to the beast's dangling uvula (of course, naturally, Lemon Bread's mouth was obviously quite a bit bigger on the inside compared to the outside) as the former found herself being painfully squished and crushed in-between the beast's massive rows of teeth.

"Oh, you'd better believe it smells like something died and left out the spoiled milk in here...JUST MY TYPE OF SMELL, AM I RIGHT?!" Alflowey laughed maniacally as he got onto all fours and diligently began licking and sucking Lemon Bread's uvula, causing a large amount of cum to squirt right out of the tip and into his eagerly awaiting mouth while he just licked his lips, panting and moaning with pleasure as Lemon Bread lovingly caressed him with her tongue.

"OH, LORD, HAVE MERCY!" Undyne cried in agony as Lemon Bread chewed her so hard that it actually left several wounds in her flesh, then finally delivered the coup-de-grace by squirting even MORE mouth-cum all over her naked, borderline-virgin body through the tips of his slimy teeth while Alflowey climbed up onto the roof of the beast's mouth and was vigorously stroked all the way up her entire frontal body from head to boobs to toe by Lemon Bread's moist, dripping tongue.

"Oh, wow, looks like THESE little rats might be a bit too DIFFICULT to swallow!" Reaper Bird laughed, grabbing a gallon of milk from the fridge and pouring it down Lemon Bread's throat to effectively wash both of the little miscreants straight down into her ravenous stomach!

PART 3

"NGAAAAAAH!" Alphys and Undyne screamed for dear life, clinging onto each other tightly as they tumbled down Lemon Bread's esophagus and landed with a huge, disgusting SPLASH in her stomach as Lemon Bread herself patted her belly and let out a hugely disgusting burp!

"I honestly highly doubt that this could even possibly get any worse..." Undyne sighed dejectedly, turning quite literally green around the gills and sticking her tongue out in utter disgust as she and Alphys aimlessly waded about in the beast's massive pool of digestive fluids.

"Oh, IT'S WORSE, all right!" Alflowey laughed and shuddered as a frighteningly large number of tentacles suddenly extended outward from the slimy, oozing walls of Lemon Bread's stomach while Lemon Bread herself was already rather busy shoving Snowy into her mouth.

"Hey...guys..." Snowy moaned, both of her faces blushing at the mere thought of how incredibly kinky her current predicament was as she stared intently at Alphys' and Undyne's boobs, licking both of her individual pairs of lips and frantically creeping her way toward them with excitement while Lemon Bread's stomach-tentacles wrapped themselves tightly around both of their naked bodies.

"OH, NO! BACK AWAY! I REPEAT, BACK AWAY! THIS SHIT DOES NOT FUCKING CONCERN YOU!" Undyne screamed at her in a fit of panic, struggling to break free of the tentacles' iron-tight grip as Snowy extended out her penis-tongue (which was actually the exact same penis that was previously mentioned before, by the way) and edged her way closer and closer to her and Alphys.

"Oh no, don't you even fucking DARE try and force us to commit fellati-OHH...OHHH...OHHHHH...OH, YESSS..." Alphys moaned with uncontrollable pleasure as Snowy's infinitely extendable penis-tongue rapidly wormed its way into her anal cavity, through her digestive system, right out of her mouth and then not-quite-finally into Undyne's.

"No, get that freaking thing away from me, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOO...OOO...OOOOOH...OOOOOOOOOOOH..." Undyne began moaning with arousal as Snowy then proceeded to extend her penis even further until it had finally traveled all the way through Undyne's digestive system, came right out her butthole, split itself into two seperate penises at the end of its gargantuan length, and firmly planted itself into both of the girls' vaginas while she gave both of their dicks footjobs at the same time and simultaneously, gratuitously breastfed from both of them simultaneously with her incredibly creepy double-mouths.

"Sweet merciful CHRIST, I think I'm going to EXPLOHH...OHHHHH...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both of the girls shrieked at the tops of lungs with arousal as literally every type of sexual fluid possible gushed and dripped like a massive fountain of water from their bodies, making a huge, sticky and sloppy mess all over the place despite Snowy's efforts to keep it at least relatively localized and under control.

"Wow, what the hell's going on in there?!" Lemon Bread gawked in astonishment, his stomach rumbling intensely as the recent intruders playfully and romantically splashed and lathered her surprisingly harmless stomach acid all over each other...just because they freaking could.

"Heh, your guess is good as mine, partner!" Reaper Bird laughed, patting Lemon Bread on the back while Endogeny licked his feet like...well, a dog...and lovingly sucked his sexy bird toes in the process while he sat down on the floor, crossed his legs and wiggled/curled said toes as teasingly as could be, causing Endogeny's legs to suddenly become very firmly erect while Memoryhead retracted his tentacles from Lemon Bread's belly and winked at the audience with god-knows-how-many of his countless eyes as Lemon Bread's stomach began to churn violently.

"Oh man, if I had known it would hurt this much, I NEVER would have eaten these two..." Lemon Bread moaned in despair, kneeling onto the floor and clutching his chest in pain as Alflowey poured a mixture of baking soda, dietary fiber and prune juice into his digestive lake.

"Oh boy, I can already this is going to be one SERIOUSLY wild ride..." Undyne sighed, shriveling her practically nonexistent nose and lifting up one of her lower eyelids in disgust as the beast's digestive fluids began bubbling like a boiling pot of water and sloshing about all over the place!

"GERONIMO!" Alflowey laughed merrily as him, Undyne and Snowy alike were literally flushed right out of Lemon Bread's stomach and into her intestines, where they then found themselves immediately sliding right through them at blinding water-slide speed!

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE'RE GOING RIGHT NOW, BUT I GET THE FEELING IT ISN'T SOMEPLACE GOOD!" Undyne yelled with anxiety as the three of them reached her large intestine and rapidly made their way for...ahem...the back exit, so to speak.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lemon Bread roared in pain as he took a massive diarrhea dump all over the floor, effectively crapping all three of his recent vore victims right out onto the ground.

"So, you feel BETTER now?" Reaper Bird sighed as Endogeny began licking up the putrid liquid shit from both the floor and Alphys' and Undyne's thoroughly defiled bodies while Lemon Bread scooped both of the girls back up onto their already thoroughly exhausted, aching feet.

"Hold on, just a second...BLEEEAUUUGH!" Undyne retched, covering her mouth and bending forward and puking violently all over the floor in disgust at what she had just been through while Snowy then proceeded to fervently lick her VOMIT off of the floor, licking her lips with delight.

"Again, don't get used to it, because there's still one last very important WAKE-UP call we need to make for you! A bit of an ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT family gathering, so to speak!" Lemon Bread laughed, slapping Reaper Bird on the back as Memoryhead then proceeded to lovingly masturbate Endogeny's tentacle-legs with his numerous eye-tentacles to the point of climax.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Endogeny howled loudly with pleasure as his mouth drooled out several gallons of gooey, sticky semen all over both Alphys and Undyne (and the floor, of course).

"Oh, for the love of fuck, have you even an OUNCE of freaking sexual decency?!" Alflowey ranted angrily at the Amalgamates, flailing his arms and legs about while the disgusting abominations rolled both him and Undyne back and forth in their massive new pool of warmly bubbling dog sperm like french fries dipped in ketchup, then proceeded to ravenously devour and lick every last drop of the absolutely scrumptious liquid bliss right off of their naked bodies.

"Of...course...not..." Snowy moaned as she and all of the other Amalgamates immediately melted into the floor and vanished without a trace, their job having thoroughly been done.

A FEW SECONDS LATER, AFTER ALPHYS AND UNDYNE HAD REDRESSED THEMSELVES...

"Oh, for the love of God, PLEASE tell me this is over now..." Alphys groaned, facepalming herself irritatedly as Flowey popped out of her left ear and smirked shit-eatingly at her.

"HA! You REALLY think that someone like ME would give up so easily?" Flowey laughed, his face suddenly turning deadly serious as he began coldly monologuing about the absolutely horrific things that he was planning to do to poor, poor Alphys.

"I'm going to torture you, and torture you, and torture you, and then torture you some more until you can't even be tortured no more because you're already DEAD, just like I am on the inside! And yes, I am going to LITERALLY kill you from the inside, and you are going to fucking BLEED...tell me, Alphys, how do you FEEL about that?" Flowey playfully teased Alphys, brushing his petals against her cheek (sarcastically) lovingly as the poor girl began trembling in fear.

"Oh, for the love of God, please don't tell me you're going to-"

"OH, YES!" Flowey laughed uproariously, throwing his head back with delight as he took a round-trip right around the back of Alphys' head and began hissing ominously into her right ear like the smug snake he was. "Using my newfound control over your already profoundly tormented and twisted psyche, I'm going to make you actively and knowingly destroy not only every THING you love, but also every ONE you love. And you will fucking WATCH through your own fucking EYES as you do these wretched and abominable things with your own fucking HANDS!"

"And, um...pardon my asking, but...w-what'll h-happen if I m-manage to fully d-disobey you?" Alphys stammered nervously, biting her nails and quivering in a terrified little ball on the floor.

"Now THAT'S where things REALLY start to get interesting!" Flowey jeered trollishly at her, burying his face deep into her right ear canal and hissing the next line angrily through his teeth.

"I swear to God, if you even THINK about disobeying me for literally ANY freaking reason other than self-defense and/or self-respect purposes, you can kiss this precious little Pulitzer-prize-winning BRAIN of yours goodbye!" Flowey sneered lividly as he tightened the grip of his razor-sharp thorn vines around the poor girl's brain, causing quite a bit of blood to leak out of it.

"UNDYNE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE KILL ME! SPEAR ME RIGHT THROUGH THE HEAD! PLEASE, I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU!" Alphys got down on her knees and begged Undyne, screaming and crying in fearful agony as Flowey retracted himself back into her brain and began doing what he had REALLY been waiting to do to Alphys all this time; torture her literally to death!

"Alphys, for fuck's sake, it's no USE! He's just going to immediately switch to MY head and do the exact same shit with ME anyway out of sheer spite toward monsterkind for what you did to him all those years ago, and so on, and so forth!" Undyne yelled at Alphys, grabbing her and violently shaking her to try and knock some common sense back into her as the poor little dinosaur literally pissed herself from how utterly helpless and scared she was at the moment.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, I was just playing around in here and seeing what did what!" Alflowey laughed, blushing embarrassedly as Snowy and Endogeny licked his massive piss-puddle (which also had quite a bit of leftover penile orgasm fluids mixed into it) off of the floor.

"So, uhh...what would you like to do first, Alphie?" Undyne asked Alphys nervously, hoping that her response wouldn't be something incredibly fucked-up and sadistic on Flowey's part.

"DESTROY ALL ANIME!" Alflowey laughed maniacally, bolting right off and heading back up the elevator into her regular Lab while Undyne frantically chased after her in a fit of dreadful panic.

"Alphys, WAIT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! STOP!" Undyne yelled at Alphys as the two of them met up with each other in the elevator and took it straight up to the Lab.

"Quite frankly, my dear, I don't give a damned diddly FUCK what you have to say about this, fish-for-brains!" Alflowey laughed and jeered at Undyne, who then slapped him forcefully across the face in response as the two of them arrived at the Lab and stepped out of the elevator.

"OW, what was THAT for?!" Alphys scolded her, rubbing her cheek to ease the pain.

"Oh, sorry, I, uh, forgot that you were, like, not in control of your actions and stuff! TEE HEE!" Undyne giggled embarrassedly, scratching the back of her head awkwardly as Alphys took off running up the escalator onto the second floor of her lab while Undyne followed along behind her.

"Undyne, I have a rather important little thing that I feel like I really need to tell you about your precious HUMAN HISTORY that Alphys always told you so much about!" Alflowey cackled maliciously as he grabbed the bookshelf where all of Alphys' beloved anime DVDs were kept and threatened to topple it right over (despite her dorkiness, Alphys was still a dinosaur, after all).

"What...what is it that you want to tell me about our beloved anime, good sir?" Undyne stammered nervously, shaking in her boots and desperately hoping that Flowey wasn't going to do what she thought he was about to. "It's...it's still REAL, right?! I haven't been LIED to, have I?!"

"I'm fucking ALPHYS, what do you EXPECT?! OF COURSE I LIED TO YOU!" Alflowey laughed dementedly as he toppled the bookshelf over with all of his might, shattering it into jagged wooden pieces and scattering god-knows-how-many DVDs of (Dragon Ball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist, Tokyo Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, Ouran High School Host Club, Trigun, et cetera) all over the neatly tiled floor as he grabbed the largest one of said pieces and began violently smashing the DVDs into pieces one after the other with it.

"ALPHYS, WHY...JUST WHY?!" Undyne screamed in horror, covering her mouth with her hands and trying with all of her own might to not break down and cry as her entire childhood was literally destroyed right before her very eyes by her own best friend and (ostensibly) wannabe wife.

"Anime is absolute fucking SHIT and you KNOW it!" Alflowey yelled furiously at Undyne as he yanked the limited-edition, portrait-framed Mew Mew poster off of Alphys' wall, kicked the entire frame in half, and violently ripped the poster into a nearbly incalculable number of shreds.

"Alphys, come on, I know you're still in there SOMEWHERE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Undyne got down on her hands and knees and begged Alphys, crying and sobbing hysterically in shame.

"Since when were YOU the ones in control here?!" Alflowey laughed hysterically, the Chara side of him already beginning to rapidly take over as he grabbed Alphys' treasured limited-edition Mew Mew Kissy Cutie DVD box set (with hours upon hours of special features and concept art galore, of course, as well as Undyne's BFF autograph) and ravenously chomped it in half.

"HOW...HOW COULD YOU?!" Undyne screamed at Alphys in a fit of rage, tackling her onto the ground, strangling her and raising her fist angrily at her in an attempt to coax out her true self.

"I...I need an adult..." Alphys whimpered and sobbed, bleeding from her mouth and crying from the sheer mental anguish she was suffering through while Flowey smiled with sadistic delight.

"I AM an adult, Alphys- NO, WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, GOD DAMN IT!" Undyne screamed in shock as Alphys bolted off yet again and went back down her other escalator to the first floor of her lab, where her desk and all of its wonderfully stereotypical decorations were located.

"Man, FUCK my shit!" Alflowey laughed uproariously as he grabbed his beloved piece-of-shit computer straight out of 1998, ripped it viciously from its wire pluggings, and broke it into pieces over his knee.

"ALL OF THIS SHIT IS FUCKING STUPID AND CANCEROUS AND DESERVES TO BURN IN THE UTTERLY HELLISH HOLE THAT IT CAME FROM!" Alflowey roared at the top of her lungs as she rampaged over her desk like Godzilla, stomping Alphys' beloved Mew Mew action figure that she made all by herself back in kindergarten into nothing but a measly plastic pancake, crushing and kicking her mountains of instant-noodle cups all over the place and leaving numerous gaping holes in the wooden surface of the desk itself from the sheer weight of his footsteps.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, FLOWEY?! WHY?!" Undyne screamed furiously at Alphys, pulling out one of her fabled energy spears and threatening to impale her own girlfriend right through the heart with it as Alflowey grabbed a nearby bottle of gasoline off of the floor and twisted the cap open.

"Because I can, you freaking idiot, BECAUSE I CAN!" Alflowey laughed, breaking out into a fit of hysterical sobbing mid-laughter as she, I mean, he, poured the entire bottle all over the desk in addition to the area of the floor surrounding it, pulled out a torch lighter from his pocket and set the entire miserable mess he had just made of Alphys' personal belongings ablaze with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 4

"Alphys, I really hate to say this, but...I'm never speaking to you AGAIN!" Undyne yelled frustratedly at Alphys, who was currently on her hands and knees and crying hysterically.

"Oh, BOO fucking HOO! Cry me a fucking RIVER, you goddamned blubbering WHALE-BABY! At least it'll help ME fucking grow up, for CRYING OUT LOUD! Yeah, why don't you just go and fucking KILL yourself while you're at it? It'd be a fucking PHENOMENAL service and BETTERMENT to society, wouldn't it?! In fact, I'll have you know that I'm not even being sarcastic here; you are absolute living GARBAGE and you deserve to fucking DIE!" Flowey ranted angrily and mockingly at Alphys, popping out of her nose and drinking her tears while she sat helplessly on the floor, held a revolver right up to her mouth and tried desperately to pull the trigger and kill herself...but alas, Flowey's control over her was preventing her from doing so.

"Flowey, for the love of God, WHAT IN THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! What did I EVER do to you that would justify LITERALLY torturing me just for the sake of torturing me...presumably to freaking DEATH, no less?!" Alphys screamed and cried furiously at Flowey, clutching her head and trembling in an amalgamation of fear, anger and sadness while the bastard literally just sat there in her head and ate popcorn by the bucket.

"(nom, munch) Man, this popcorn SHUCKS! (crunch, chomp) Uh...I think I'll just, like, get back to you later regarding that subject, alright, honey?" Flowey teased Alphys as he tossed his greasy, salty bag on the soft, wrinkly floor beside him and promptly retook control over her.

"Oh god, where are you taking me NOW?!" Alphys stammered, trembling in horror as she involuntarily walked over to the elevator at the Hotland entrance intersection near the front door to her house and took it straight up to the top floor of the area.

"Why, Mom's and Dad's place, of course!" Alflowey laughed maniacally and sobbed as she stumbled her way up the nearby staircase into the MTT Resort parking lot, pushed her way through the revolving front door to the building, and ran right through the lobby room and out the other side of said building while everyone in the lobby glanced over at the back exit, scratching their heads in confusion and wondering what was going on with Alphys.

"Wow, what the hell's wrong with her, bro?" Royal Guard 2 asked his brother Royal Guard 1 as the bare-chested two of them shared an extra-large cone of Nice Cream with each other.

"Personally, I think she just discovered the wonderfully exciting new world of YAOI!" Royal Guard 1 giggled and blushed nervously, his rabbit ears fluttering adorably as he reached over and patted Royal Guard 2's chest like a muscular bongo with his left hand.

"WHAT?!" Royal Guard 2 screamed in terror, accidentally breathing fire all over their Nice Cream cone and melting it into sugary slime. "OH...RIGHT...THE WHOLE MELTING THING..."

"Uh, YEAH...personally, just between you and me, I think we should probably stay away from her!" Royal Guard 1 stammered in fright while Alphys made her way through the CORE (the building of her Royal Science predecessor's creation that supplied power to the entire Underground by converting the heat of Hotland into electricity) and proceeded onward directly into New Home and its surrounding city (New Home City, of course)!

"You WHAT?!" Alphys screamed in shock and disbelief as she uncontrollably ran along the massive concrete bridge road leading up to New Home, with Flowey cackling grimly to himself all the way.

"Flowey, for crying out loud, these are literally your own PARENTS!" Alphys yelled frustratedly at Flowey as the two of them reached the front door of New Home and walked inside.

"Greetings, Royal Scientist; if you don't mind me asking, dear, would you like some tea and cookies to pass the time?" Toriel kindly, sweetly greeted Alphys with a big fluffy smile and an even bigger tray full of chocolate-chip, chocolate-crust cookies for her and her new guest to eat together.

"No, Mom, I want to FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Alflowey laughed psychotically as she pounced onto Toriel, ferociously ripped every last shred of her clothes off, sprayed her with sleeping gas, grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her into her own royal master bedroom.

BY THE TIME THAT TORIEL HAD WOKEN UP...

"Good HEAVENS, couldn't you have gotten something a bit less...RAPEY, so to speak, out of the closet to show your affection towards me?" Toriel, who was now nakedly chained to the ceiling and floor by her wrists and ankles, stammered in terror as Alphys grabbed a magically adjustable stool and carried it toward her.

"Not if I wanted to have THIS much fun with you, Mommy!" Alflowey laughed dementedly as he unbuttoned his lab coat, threw it off onto the floor and brandished his whip excitedly.

"Wait a minute...why are you acting so INCREDIBLY out-of-character? More importantly, why in the hell are you calling me mom? ASRIEL, HAVE YOU BEEN SCREWING AROUND IN ALPHYS' HEAD AGAIN?!" Toriel yelled frustratedly at Flowey, already well-aware that Alphys was clearly being possessed by him.

"Yup, you sure got THAT right! She's been reduced into nothing more than my chubby and adorable new TOY now!" Flowey explained smugly while Alphys whimpered and cried in sadness.

"Asriel, pardon my language, but THIS right here...why, this is just absolutely fucking REPUGNANT and downright despicable! Learn how to freaking treat women with respect, WILL you?!" Toriel scolded Flowey angrily, cringing in disgust at the very thought of what Asriel's true intentions behind taking over Alphys' brain and turning her into his puppet must have been.

"Oh, PUH-LEEZE, who needs moral guidance with TITTIES like THESE?!" Alflowey laughed degenerately as he finally set the stool down on the floor right in front of Toriel, pulled her phone out from her purse and dialed up Asgore's number.

"Oh, you WOULDN'T!" Toriel sneered and hissed lividly at Alflowey while the latter eagerly waited for his formerly beloved father to answer the phone, glaring teasingly at Toriel as the king finally answered!

"Um, hello? Alphys, why are you calling me right now? What...what exactly do you NEED from me right now, pardon my asking?" Asgore asked Alphys curiously, sitting lazily on his throne while his rather excessively loyal Froggit servants licked and massaged his royal feet.

"OH, ASS-GORRE!" Alflowey crooned teasingly with delight, crossing his legs and swaying his hips sassily while Asgore merely cocked an eyebrow in confusion on the other end of the line.

"WHAT?" Asgore groaned irritatedly, knowing almost for sure that the call was about anime.

"I've got a nicely wrapped-up, recently-divorced little PRESENT for you!" Alflowey giggled even more teasingly, covering his mouth with his hand and blushing intensely with embarrassment.

"ARF! RUFF! WOOF!" Asgore immediately began barking and panting like a shaggy dog as he immediately got right up and bolted straight out the entrance to his throne room without even a second thought!

"Wait, sir, hold on a second; you didn't even PAY us for our world-renowned foot-worshipping services!" Asgore's servant Froggits yelled angrily at him, shaking their fists at him as he charged headlong through the Last Corridor and made his way into New Home's basement from there.

"You need SERIOUS mental help, my child!" Toriel warned Flowey nervously, trembling helplessly in fear as Alphys climbed up onto the top of the stool and faced her eagerly.

"Aw, SHUT UP!" Alflowey chuckled, slapping Toriel across the face brutally with his hand and leaving a huge bruise on her cheek as King Asgore climbed up the ladder, went into the master bedroom and greeted her with a wink and an incredibly fast self-removal of his clothing.

"Tell me, Toriel, why couldn't you raise our son to be a better person? WHY?" Asgore eagerly asked Toriel, wrapping his arm around her and vigorously thrusting his firmly erect penis into her dainty little vagina while Alflowey stood atop the stool and shoved his magically extended, throbbing and also firmly erect cock into her mouth, moaning with pleasure as he did so.

"ANSWER ME!" Asgore yelled angrily at Toriel, punching her dizzyingly in the back of the head while Alflowey extended out no less than four separate equally razor-thorned vines from his nostrils and ears and used them as lethally painful whips to bloodily beat and flog Toriel with, in addition to the leather whip that he was already holding in his hand, all while Toriel helplessly sucked his cock and took Asgore's twenty-pound meat-slab of a dick right up the baby-maker.

"Why couldn't you freaking SUCK MY DICK HARDER?!" Alflowey moaned and shrieked with pleasure, throwing his head back with excitement as his dick gushed out no less than an entire pint of pure unadulterated love-juice straight down Toriel's gagging, dry-heaving throat while Asgore slowly but surely retracted his dick from Toriel's vagina and proudly displayed his massive, gooey, dripping strands of cum to everyone currently watching the event unfold on television (in other words, everyone).

"PLEASE KILL ME...PLEASE..." Toriel screamed internally as her own husband broke her right out of her chains with his bare hands and quite a bit of brute force and began riding her, whipping her (beaten, bloodied, battered body) and fucking her right in the dick like a horse while Alflowey ran up behind her and stuck his dick right up both of her tailholes in the process.

"Look at me, Alphys, I'm a farmer! I'M A FARMER!" Asgore briefly removed Toriel's dick from his mouth to merrily, mockingly inform Alphys while Toriel just cried and screamed in discomfort.

"ME TOO, DADDY, ME TOO..." Flowey moaned as he briefly reverted himself back into his regular Asriel form and began masturbating furiously as his own father shamelessly sucked his ex-wife's cock, licking his lips and drooling and panting and moaning with pleasure as her creamy white seed came pouring out into his wide-open mouth and dripped sloppily from his dangling, outstretched tongue as the television recording briefly cut into slow-mo so that the audience could witness the equally sloppy dripping of gooey white liquid from Toriel's incredibly large and erect horse-cock in glorious close-up detail as it sexily dangled and swung back and forth.

"OHHHHHHHHHH, DEEEEAAAARRRR..." Toriel moaned exhaustedly as she collapsed head-over-heels onto the floor and passed out unconscious from how hard she had just been fucked while Alphys and Asgore panted and moaned intensely, struggling to regain their breath.

"Um...Alphys, why are you staring at me like that?" Asgore asked Alphys curiously, scratching his head and cocking an eyebrow suspiciously at her as she glared and hissed at him like a snake.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Alflowey screamed in a fit of rage, pouncing onto Asgore's shoulders and violently, bloodily mauling his face off with his razor-sharp claws and crushing herbivore teeth as the poor king screamed in agonizing pain and clutched his head helplessly.

"Good night, sweet prince, and flights of angels send thee to thy rest..." Asgore rasped exhaustedly, collapsing onto the floor and passing out as Alphys bit off the frontal lobe of his brain; she then immediately crawled onto his chest, tore straight into his ribcage with a laser buzzsaw from her pocket, then finally reached in, ripped out his still-beating heart and ate it, licking her lips in satisfaction while blood dripped from her mouth.

"Hmm...THESE babies oughta make good stabbing weapons!" Alflowey cackled evilly as he grabbed Asgore's horns, yanked them right out of his already-bleeding-and-bone-faced head and stuffed them into him pocket as he pulled his laser buzzsaw right back out of his pocket, cut open the rest of Asgore's chest and began chowing down on the rest of his bloody guts.

"OH MY EVER-LOVING CHRIST, ALPHYS, WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Toriel woke up and screamed in horror, covering her mouth with her hands and trying not to puke while Alphys turned around and glared menacingly at her, bloody intestines dangling and dripping disgustingly from her mouth and all.

"EVERYTHING!" Alflowey laughed maniacally, suddenly breaking out into a fit of hysterical, uncontrollable wailing and sobbing yet again as she, I mean, he, pulled Asgore's horns out of his pockets, leapt valiantly into the air with one horn firmly grasped in each hand, and viciously, savagely gouged both of Toriel's eyes out...then unrelentingly proceeded to stab her right through both of her lungs and finally the heart!

"So, how do you feel about yourself NOW, madam?" Flowey playfully teased Alphys, who at the moment was writhing on the floor miserably in fetal position, sucking her thumb hopelessly and praying to God that there was at least some way to bring Asgore and Toriel back from the dead.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!" Alphys screamed and wailed in a fit of agonizing mental anguish, flailing her legs about and clutching her head in terror at the mere thought of what utterly atrocious and deplorable sorts of things Flowey could potentially make her do next.

"Because that wouldn't be ENTERTAINING enough, you silly goose!" Flowey laughed snidely while Alphys reluctantly got back up onto her feet and trembled helplessly in fear, trying desperately to maintain her already rapidly deteriorating composure and keep as still as she possibly could out of the fear that moving would only make things even worse for her.

PART 5

"Heh heh heh...you wanna know what's NEXT on my hit list?" Flowey snickered, filing his buds and smirking arrogantly while Alphys trembled and bit her nails in dreadful fear and anxiety.

"Um...n-NO?!" Alphys twitched her head and screamed in terror.

"HOTLAND!" Flowey laughed maniacally while Alphys uncontrollably stumbled out of the room, leaving the rotting, stinking, bloody corpses of Flowey's parents behind her as she made her way back down into her lab and went into one of the few important things there that she hadn't utterly ruined yet; her not-so-hidden safe that she had very obviously hidden on the wall behind her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie portrait...or at least at the spot where it once was, that is.

"Tell me the combination." Flowey commanded her while she drummed her fingers together and gulped nervously, remembering the code quite vividly and already knowing very well what was being kept in the safe as Flowey progressively grew more and more impatient.

"Um...I f-forgot what it w-was!" Alphys stammered nervously, very obviously lying.

"TELL ME THE FREAKING COMBINATION!" Flowey yelled at her in a fit of frustration, tightening his vines extremely forcefully around her brain and causing her to shriek loudly in pain.

"N-NEVER!" Alphys roared in a fit of suppressed rage, crossing her arms over her chest.

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE..." Flowey counted down ominously, tightening his grip around Alphys' brain more and more with each listed number until the poor wrinkly thing was literally right about to pop like an exploding watermelon!

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT'S 264789531!" Alphys screamed and cried in a fit of desperate panic and agonizing internal pain as she kneeled on the floor and clutched her head.

"Yeah, JUST what I needed!" Alflowey chuckled happily as he stood up and punched in the numerical code on the safe's obligatory digital keypad, shoveled out god-knows-how-many C4 explosives from the safe with his grimy, sweaty hands, grabbed the universal detonator and shoved it all into his pockets as he activated the jetpack portion of his phone and flew out into the great outdoors of Hotland, while everyone in the general region (and Waterfall, and Snowdin) immediately evacuated into New Home City just to be as far away from poor Alphys as possible, out of incredibly justified fear of whatever she would end up doing next.

"Seriously, WHY are you DOING this to me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I can understand you wanting revenge for what I did to your mother and all that, but don't you think that maybe, just MAYBE, this shit is just a LITTLE bit freaking EXCESSIVE?!" Alphys sobbed miserably as she involuntarily flew around the place with her jetpack, setting nuclear-grade bombs all over the place...or to be more specific, at all of the key points that formed the area's infrastructure.

"Of COURSE it is, and I wouldn't have it ANY other way!" Alflowey laughed and sobbed dementedly as he flew way up until he was far above Hotland, pulled the detonator out from his pocket and hit the button with his thumb, blowing the entire area to smithereens (including Alphys' precious lab of course; luckily, the Amalgamates had evacuated too) and watching in dreadful tears of sadness and sorrow as the entire rock/metal structure of the area collapsed into pitiful little pieces and fell into the boiling sea of lava below, where it was left to just melt away in its own volcanic womb and be forgotten as if it had never even existed in the first place.

"My...my HOME...m-my home sweet...HOME..." Alphys broke down and sobbed hysterically, burying her head in her hands and gently weeping. "Where am I going to live NOW, huh?"

"In the Underground, you mean?" Flowey asked her teasingly, checking his smile in the mirror.

"YES!" Alphys growled back angrily at him, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Why not New Home City?" Flowey (suspiciously) politely suggested, trimming his petals.

"OF COURSE!" Alphys squeed merrily, putting her hands over her chubby, brightly blushing cheeks and wiggling her stubby little legs adorably. "Um...w-what's the catch, though?"

"You're going to be at GODZILLA SIZE, rampaging destructively through your very own beloved hometown where you grew up!" Flowey laughed sadistically, flying Alphys over into the CORE (which, for unexplained reasons, was somehow nuke-proof) and leading her through into New Home yet again, where she immediately flew straight into the surrounding city and gazed in stupefied, awe-stricken wonderment at all of the incredibly massive buildings surrounding her.

"Wow, everything here is so amazingly colossal and HUGE! I feel so incredibly SMALL right now, and by that I mean even MORE so than I already AM!" Alphys gasped in amazement as she ecstatically glanced around at all of the wonderfully, meticulously crafted buildings and skyscrapers surrounding her while the military ordered a preemptive strike on her.

"Yeah, don't get used to that feeling, pal, because personally, I think it's about high-time that you finally GREW UP once and for all!" Flowey chuckled as he reached into Alphys' pituitary gland and twisted it forcefully with his vines, causing the poor girl to suddenly grow to gargantuan Godzilla size as she fearfully looked down at all of the now-incredibly-small-and-fragile buildings surrounding her, very few of which were even that much taller than she was!

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, oh, pardon me, excuse me, OH DEAR!" Alphys stammered and cried sympathetically as she clumsily stumbled through the city and accidentally crushed every vehicle and building and unfortunate civilian in her path, covering her mouth with her hands and fidgeting about as her face turned red with public shame and embarrassment while army tanks and helicopters attacked her from all directions.

"For God's sake, just STOP IT!" Alphys screamed in a fit of sadness-induced rage, shattering every glass window around her as she grabbed the two helicopters that were currently buzzing around her (in an attempt to sneak secret agents into her ears while she wasn't looking so that they could hopefully reach her brain and perhaps even non-lethally eliminate the source of the problem, of course), slammed them into each other (after giving the passengers ample time to jump out and deploy their parachutes, of course), then threw them straight into the battalion of tanks that was currently attacking her legs from the front, blowing all of them up in one fell sweep as she then immediately swung around on her heels and stomped the tanks behind her like the pitiful little ants that they obviously were to her at her utterly humongous new size.

"Alphys, what did I tell you about trying to gratuitously DISOBEY my freaking ORDERS?!" Flowey yelled angrily at Alphys, tightening his grip around her brain until it nearly hit its bursting point yet again as she doubled over onto her knees, clutched her head and shrieked in agonizing pain, shattering just about every single window around her yet again while everyone witnessing the poor girl's horrific plight began to feel extremely guilty and profoundly sorry for her.

"EVERYBODY, PLEASE STOP IT, PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Alphys screamed and cried miserably as she charged through the street and flailed her arms about wildly, becoming more and more humiliatingly self-conscious with each building, car and military vehicle she destroyed as Giant Mettaton EX suddenly leapt onto the scene!

"Fancy MEETING you here, LIZARD NERD!" Mettaton laughed and grinned smugly at Alphys as he leaned back and swung his fist right into her face so hard that it sent her flying all the way through the nearby Underworld Trade Center and into a nearby cesspool while the local military governors ordered their troops to cease firing on her and (as she had said) just leave her alone.

"I sure hope you've been RARING for a FIGHT, darling!" Mettaton jeered douchily at the poor girl as she got up and raised her trembling, quivering fists reluctantly at him. "LET'S DANCE!"

"Sorry, pal, but I've got PLACES to go, so maybe LATER!" Alflowey laughed as he leapt into the air and roundhouse-kicked Mettaton's head off so hard that he sent it flying all the way into the nearby Statue Of Leprosy, where it rather crudely replaced Toriel's head as the new face of the Underground!

"Oh god, Mettaton, I'm so SORRY..." Alphys sniffled as she involuntarily grabbed a stick of weapons-grade stick of dynamite, lit the fuse and then forcefully shoved it into Mettaton's neckhole, blowing him to smithereens, destroying massive parts of numerous buildings from the sheer amount of debris in the blast, and bursting the poor girl's eardrums into pieces!

"NYAAAAAAAAH!" Alphys screamed and clutched her ears in dreadful agony, kneeling down onto her hands and knees and sobbing gently while Undyne ran up her tail and climbed all the way up her back until she finally reached the poor, sad weeaboo lizard girl's right shoulder!

"Alphys, snap out of it, PLEASE! For the love of Lord Neptune himself, I've known you ever since I was a freaking KINDERGARTENER, and I KNOW that you're better than this! Here, let me HELP you! That's what friends are for, RIGHT?!" Undyne begged Alphys desperately, glaring intently at her right earhole as she yelled directly into it through a megaphone.

"YOU AND ALL OF MY OTHER STUPID FRIENDS CAN GO TO HELL AND NEVER COME BACK!" Alflowey laughed maniacally as he grabbed Undyne off of his shoulder with his left hand and shoved the poor, angry fish warrior right up his ravenous, gaping, colossally massive ass!

"That fucking BITCH!" Undyne roared in a fit of rage as she frantically scampered her way through Alphys' twisting, winding, almost mazelike intestinal tract, sticking her tongue out and turning green around the gills in disgust as she dug her way through quite a bit of literal shit with her bare hands.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME NOW?!" Alphys screamed angrily at Flowey as the psychotic son-of-a-bitch led her through countless MORE delicious buildings to destroy.

"Why, your good old PARENTS' house, of course!" Flowey laughed sadistically, popping out of Alphys' left nostril and drinking her cold, salty tears as Undyne made her way into the adorably unaware lizard girl's stomach, with spear in hand and flaring anger in her nostrils!

"You know, Alphys, I really hate having to do this, but YOU...why, I'm afraid YOU'VE simply left me with no other CHOICE, I'm so goddamned furious now!" Undyne growled angrily, gritting her teeth and roaring in frustration as she activated the jetpack function on her phone, flew up into the air, and reached into her interdimensional box in search of something that would work.

"PERFECT!" Undyne cackled mischievously as she pulled out incredibly large containers of hot sauce and Raisin Bran and poured them wastefully into her peacefully bubbling stomach acid, causing it to wildly slosh around and churn about even more violently than before as a result!

"OH, SWEET JESUS, NOT MY STOMACH, TOO!" Alphys cried and screamed in agony, doubling over onto her knees yet again and clutching her chest while Undyne flew straight up her throat, came right out her mouth while she was busy yelling in pain, then finally took advantage of the new distraction that she had stirred up for Flowey and made a beeline directly for his new victim's left ear, shrinking herself a bit with her phone so that she would be able to fit inside.

"Please don't pick your ears, PLEASE DON'T PICK YOUR EARS!" Undyne begged Alphys desperately with all of her heart (despite the fact that the poor girl obviously could no longer even hear her in the first place) as she urgently sprinted her way through the (again) adorably unaware lizard nerd's disgustingly slimy, glistening and wax-ridden ear canal until she finally reached the thing that she had REALLY been needing to get to all this time...Alphys' brain!

PART 6

"That's it, I've freaking HAD it! It's about TIME I finally made this sick fuck PAY for his absolutely goddamned ATROCIOUS tomfoolery, once and for ALL!" Undyne seethed with rage as she climbed her way up onto the very top of Alphys' severely tormented brain, brandishing her spear ominously and vigorously slashing quite a few of Flowey's vines in twain along the way...only for them to then almost immediately regenerate themselves.

"GAAAAH!" Alphys yelped in pain as Undyne accidentally cut several of her external nerve endings with her fierce slashes. "Undyne, for fuck's sake, PLEASE be more GENTLE in there!"

"GERONIMO!" Undyne laughed as she dived literally right into Alphys' brain yet again!

"Good GOD, just ONE of these two has already been quite easily enough to give me a SPLITTING headache, let alone BOTH of them!" Alphys winced in pain as Undyne pierced right through the outer surface of her brain and conveniently landed right in the control room!

"Oh, GREETINGS, my fishy PAL!" Flowey swung around in his chair and jeered sarcastically at Undyne. "You know, I WAS just about to make Alphys stomp on her own beloved parents, but I wouldn't mind beating the shit out of YOU either, if THAT'S what you so desire!" Flowey laughed, his complex and deeply rooted network of brainwashing vines shaking like a bowl full of jelly.

"How SO, may I ask?" Undyne asked him cockily, heading straight for his vines and slashing away endlessly at them (despite the fact that they would never die permanently as long as their main source was still alive) while Alphys screamed and cried in both physical and mental pain.

"Oh, I'm afraid you might find the results rather SHOCKING, my dear!" Flowey laughed as he fiercely ejaculated about a gallon of concentrated plant-sperm into Alphys' brain, frying him into a living crisp and frying Undyne into a literal fishstick from the massive electric discharge!

"NOTHING STRANGE GOING ON IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW, NO SIR-EEE, LA LA LA LA LA LAA LA..." Alphys sang, her eyes crossed awkwardly and her tongue hanging out absentmindedly as she dizzily stumbled about, unknowingly crushing god-knows-how-many buildings, vehicles and innocent civilians beneath her as her parents got into an emergency helicopter at a nearby hospital a few miles away and began urgently approaching her in hopes of consoling her.

"Oh, ALPHYS, look what I found in your EAR!" Flowey playfully teased Alphys, extending one of his many vines out from her left ear and waving a crispy brown fishstick that was suspiciously shaped like Undyne (which he had magically enlarged to what someone of her current size would consider normal size for fishsticks) to Alphys, who was so incredibly hungry and had clearly suffered so much recent brain damage that she immediately ate it without even a second thought!

"Guess who it WAS?" Flowey teased her, snickering maliciously and replacing Alphys' sense of hearing with a very evenly divided portion of his own as she became literally frozen in place with shock, the pupils of her eyes narrowing into nearly microscopic dots as she stood there hopelessly, drumming her fingers together as she tried to speak but literally couldn't.

"U-UNDYNE?!" Alphys meekly stammered in absolute horror and devastation, feeling deeply sick to her stomach and wanting to throw up as she immediately realized, right then and there, that she had just eaten the preciously eternal love of her life and would never be able to get her back!

"WHY, FLOWEY?! JUST WHY?! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO HEARTLESSLY CRUEL TO ME?! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO?! WHY MUST YOU TAKE MY ONLY TRUE LOVER AWAY FROM ME, ESPECIALLY IN SUCH AN ABYSMALLY DICKISH MANNER?! WHAT IN THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Alphys screamed and cried hopelessly as she collapsed forward face-down onto the ground, buried her head in her arms and literally cried an actively flowing river into the nearby storm drains of the street while her parents watched her and cried with her.

"You fucking turned me into THIS, that's what!" Flowey sneered as he viciously squeezed Alphys' brain with his vines, causing her to loudly wail and whimper and moan in agony.

"WHAT?! Is that REALLY what this whole accursed, wretched, goddamned thing was actually about ALL this freaking TIME?!" Alphys shrieked in furious anger, balling her hands into fists so tightly that blood began leaking from her palms and seeping through the gaps in his fingers.

"Eh, what can I say? Being a flower SUCKS, you know!" Flowey chuckled as he stood Alphys back up onto her feet and turned her directly toward her parents' nearby helicopter as Mom and Dad waved welcomingly to her and called out for her to try and get her undivided attention.

"Now say hi to your PARENTS for me; after all, you're DAMNED lucky you even still HAVE them in the FIRST goddamned place!" Flowey laughed dementedly as Alphys waved back to her parents.

"Alphys, for pete's sake, you've grown so bloody MUCH since the last time we saw you!" Alphys' dad chuckled while his wife giggled merrily at his incredibly obvious joke; meanwhile, Alphys just rolled her eyes and facepalmed herself in utter disappointment at how little THEY had grown up.

"Dear lord, we've missed you so much, and we also feel almost INCALCULABLY bad for you right now! Well, horrifying puppeteer parasites controlling your brain or not, we wish you a happy birthday with a hug and a kiss and a big sugary cake to you!" Alphys' mom giggled and blushed as she pulled out a nice big birthday cake she had recently bought from the local supermarket and proudly displayed it to her while Alphys just shrugged and sighed awkwardly.

"MOM, for crying out loud, you already KNOW very well that I'm clearly WAY too big for any of those things!" Alphys groaned irritatedly while her parents giggled and snorted in response.

"If you're HAPPY and you know it, clap your HANDS!" Alphys' mom and dad sang merrily to her (yes, despite practically the entire New-York-sized city that they lived in being completely torn apart all around them) as Flowey made her outstretch her arms in the general direction of the helicopter and face both of her palms directly toward the vehicle itself in clapping position!

"Oh, don't you fucking DARE!" Alphys sneered and hissed lividly at Flowey.

"WHY NOT?!" Alflowey laughed maniacally as he clapped his hands together as hard as he could, squashing the entire vehicle as well as everyone in it into a horribly disfigured pancake!

"OH...OH...OH, GOD...M-MOMMY? D-DADDY? WHAT HAVE I DONE...W-WHAT...W-WHAT HAVE I FUCKING DONE?!" Alphys sobbed and stammered to herself, sitting down cross-legged and looking at her palms in absolute horror and dread as numerous tiny yet emotionally gigantic droplets of blood (as well as crumpled, mangled pieces of the helicopter itself) dripped and sifted through her fingers.

"GWAAAAAAAAH!" Alphys screamed in disgust as she defiantly squeezed her eyes shut in utter disbelief at what she had just done and flailed her arms around frantically in a fit of panic (sending pieces of the helicopter flying everywhere) then buried her head in her hands and sobbed emptily while Flowey popped out from her nose and began drinking her tears with glee.

"I just recently killed MY parents and you don't see ME whining about it, you silly little BITCH!" Flowey laughed heartlessly at her as he retracted himself back into her head and shrugged.

"Sweet heavens, I'm such an utterly despicable person...please just press whatever big red self-destruct button I've got hidden up in there and just kill me right now...I'm nothing but a worthless protoplasm that clearly does not even deserve to live, let alone work as the Royal Scientist..." Alphys curled up into a ball and cried deeply while Flowey let out a very familiar whistle.

"Wait a minute...WHAT WAS THAT SOUND...OH...OH, DEAR GOD, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Alphys gasped and stammed, whimpering with helpless fright as Flowey's fellow Amalgamates came climbing straight up her body and seeped their way into her head through various orifices (left ear for Endogeny, right ear for Lemon Bread, right nostril for Snowy, left nostril for Reaper Bird, and last but not least, eye sockets for Memoryhead), where they immediately began devouring her poor brain from the inside out while she screamed at the top of her lungs and clutched her head in agony.

"NO, PLEASE STOP! STOP! STOOOOPPPPP!" Alphys shrieked in horror as the blood from her brain began pouring out in massive waterfalls through her nose, ears and eyes until Flowey and his fellow Amalgamates had finally eaten her brain all the way down to its withered stem, at which point the poor abominably tortured soul twirled around on her tiptoes and collapsed dead onto the ground, accidentally crushing her parents' adorable little two-story house into dust.

"Well, THAT was certainly something!" Asriel laughed maniacally, rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically and pulling on his own tongue like an absolute lunatic as the police made their way in, handcuffed him and forcefully sent him directly off to maximum-security prison, where he then ended up spending literally the rest of his entire life in solitary confinement.

MANY, MANY YEARS LATER...

"WORTH IT!" Asriel coughed, choked and wheezed as the electric chair fried him into a crisp (a non-living one this time, thank god), sending his spirit flying straight down into the pits of Hell, where he finally met Alphys again after her absolutely horrific death all of those years ago!

"Hey there, GRANDMA, it sure is nice to SEE you again!" Asriel chuckled, coughing up an obnoxious amount of phlegm as he leapt through the air like Michael Jordan and readied himself to give Alphys the greatest high-five of his entire miserable afterlife...except-

"PSYCHE!" Alphys (who just so happened to be precariously perched upon an incredibly high cliff at the moment) laughed uproariously as she suddenly lowered her hand and bent over forward at the last second, causing Asriel to trip over her in midair and plummet straight down into the fiery abyss down below and get eaten by a giant lava snake, screaming all the way!

"Heh, good riddance!" Alphys snickered to herself, shrugging and winking at the audience.

THE END


End file.
